True Love or Not- Part 1 Sakura's Experience
by KawaiiKyute
Summary: It's the last day of school and Sakura goes to the dance and get's, supposedly drunk... Watch the rating...


  
  
True Love or Not  
~Chapter One- Sakura's experience~  
~By KawaiiKyute  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Card Captor Sakura... Clamp, Kodansha, and I think Wasabi Anime & Temple of Yokyun do...  
  
Notice- enjoy, this fic... If you want to send in fics to me, you can, visit my website at  
http://64.160.172.237/jonetsu/  
and you could send in fictions, and become a member, okay, cya..  
also, if you want to visit my new clique, go to http://64.160.172.237/sanriostars/ maybe you can join  
my Sanrio clique! Please visit them...  
  
Don't be fooled... It may seem boring in the beggining, but it get's good... Al least I think so...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm so happy that we finally are graduating from our sophmore years, and we're still friends all the way when we were kids," Tomoyo said to Sakura. It was the second to last day of the school at Tomodeo High School. "Hey, Tomoyo-Chan, did you here about the school last blast dance?" Sakura asked. "No..." Tomoyo said. "Well, there's going to be a dance tomorrow, where the freshmens to the juniors have a mini dance since the seniors get a ball," Sakura said. "Really?" Tomoyo asked. "Yeah!" Sakura replied. "Well I better get to home room, too bad we're not in the same class next, Tomoyo-Chan," Sakura said. "Yeah, I know... Bummer," Tomoyo said. Their lockers were right next to eachother, but they didn't have the same classes, not even one.  
  
"Gee, I'm glad this is my last class... Then... finally... I get to go home, and tomorrow... It's the last day..." Sakura said to herself, walking to her last class, science. She walked frantically, twiddling her fingers. "I wonder what I'm going to do this Summer... I think I want to go to the beach, wearing a pink two peice bathing suit next week," Sakura said to herself, opening the door to her science class.  
  
"Sakura, your a little early," Ms. Kayoori said. "Yeah... well, I just came here to check out the work we're supposed to do later when it's really time to come here, so I could get an early start," Sakura said. "Sakura... We have free period today and tomorrow, remember?" Kayoori said. "Oh, yeah, forgot... Wel... I'll just wait here then," Sakura said. She just tapped her pencil on her desk, just tapping away.  
  
The bell finally rang and some students came in, who were, Syaoron, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, another girl named Keiko, Amy, and some others, too. Syaoron took his usual spot, in back of Sakura. He just watched her, blushing the whole time. How he wanted to tell her about his feelings. He's loved her for so many years without telling her. Sakura had no idea about Syaoron's feelings for him.   
  
"Okay class, as you may remember yesterday, I told you today and tomorrow are free periods, so you can talk, write, do anything right now, while I finish up these report cards," Kayoori-San said. Syaoron walked over to Sakura's desk... He thought he'd gather up all his courage and tell her his feelings. He tapped her shoulder. Sakura turned around and saw Syaoron, "Konichiwa, Syaoron-Kun... What is it?" Sakura asked, smiling at him. She has a nice pastel-see-through-pink lip gloss color on her lips. "Uhh... uh... Uhh..." Syaoron tried to choke out his words.   
  
Syaoron just walked away, quickly. He was scared of her answer, that he might get rejected. "Weird..." Sakura said to herself, turning back to the letter she was writing to Kaho Mizuki. Sakura finished it and sealed it in a pink envolope with an angel sign sticker.   
It said:  
  
Dear Mizuki-San,  
  
It's me, Sakura-Chan... Anyways, I just want to say because it's been a long time since I've seen you and you went back with Eriol Hiiragazawa... And I feel kind of lonely, but I can live so, please write back...  
  
Truly yours,  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Sakura put the letter in light pink backpack-purse-like bag.   
  
********************  
  
Sakura walked home quietly. "Tomorrow... tomorrow's the last day... Of my sophmore year... And then to SUMMER!!!" Sakura thought. "I just love summer, more swimming for me..." Sakura said. "I can just see... *SIGH* the beach... and me in it in a two pieced bathing suit!" Sakura said. She walked and walked until she got to her front door. She took her keys out of her bag and opened the door.  
  
"Otasan? Touya?" Sakura yelled out to see if anybody was home. She spotted a note... it said  
  
Dear Kaiji,  
It's me, Touya, I'm out with some of my friends including Yukito, otasan is going to be home at midnight, due to the fact he's working overtime, and I'm going to be home at midnight as well, see ya  
  
Touya  
  
Sakura growled, "Gee, that brother never gives me a brake... I guess I'll be alone I'll be alone until midnight. Sakura put her backpack and her bag down, and ran upstairs to her room. "I'm glad there's no more homework for the rest of the school year," Sakura said to herself, falling onto her bed, and taking Kero out of her drawer.   
  
"Kero! Wake up!" Sakura exclimaed. Kero wiped his eyes and replied sleepily, "Hi, Sakura-Chan." Sakura flicked Kero. "Your so lazy, I woke you up today in the morning and your still asleep? How lazy can you get?" Sakura said. "Yeah, whatever," Kero said, falling back asleep. "Geez, that Kero is so lazy," Sakura said, sleepily as well.   
  
Sakura woke up in the middle of the night. She looked up at her alarm clock. It was 4:37 AM. "I slept, way too long," Sakura said. She thought she's go downstairs to see if there was dinner still waiting for her on the table because she was hungry. She walked, listening to the steps she took... Sakura was kind of afraid of the dark, even though she was older now.  
  
Sakura found out that there was no dinner at the table. She walked back upstairs to see if Fujitaka or Touya returned back home. First she looked in Touya's room. He wasn't there. Then she walked out to her father's room. He wasn't there. Sakura was scared. She walked downstairs to see if there was a note on the fridge. There was. It said:  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
It's me, your father, sorry I'm not home and Touya, too, we had to go to the dentist's house in the middle of the night because Touya's silver crown fell out. Be back at 6:00 early in the morning, dinners in the fridge, see ya.  
  
Touya &  
Outasan  
  
Sakura wasn't hungry anymore, so she thought she'd take a walk around the block because she was no longer sleepy. She first went to her room and changed... She was wearing a red dress and put on a jean jacket. She went outside the door, seeing how hot it was, she took off her jacket and wrapped it around her waist. "Geez, it's hot!" Sakura exclaimed to herself.  
  
She found herself in the park. She continued walking and walking and spotted Syaoron on the swing set. She ran there. Syaoron was sitting, looking down at the ground depressed. Sakura tapped his sholder quietly. Sakura looked up to see Sakura. Sakura took a swing right next to him and spoke, "Syaoron-Kun... What are you doing in the middle of the night?" "I was kind of lonely at home," Syaoron replied. "Why are you out so late?" Syaoron asked. "Well... My father and my brother aren't going to be home until 6:00 later.   
  
"Oh..." Syaoron said, still looking at the ground. Sakura looked at the ground and just sat quietly. The quiet treatment was on for at least ten minutes. They were near a beautiful lake. They were sitting in front of it. The moon was shining on the water, the crickets were croaking, and they seemed so nervous and uncomfortable. "Syaoron-Kun... Why are you so quiet?" Sakura asked. Syaoron looked at Sakura, "I don't know." Sakura got up. Syaoron got up as well. They were face to face. Only five inches away.  
  
"Well, I better go," Sakura said. Getting a little closer. "Yeah, me too," Syaoron said, getting closer, too. They were really close, only three inches away from eacherother. Their eyes were open then they closed their eyes, getting closer, slowly. Sakura opened her eyes, and made an excuse, "Oh, would you look at the time, I have to be home when father and Touya get home!" Sakura ran off. Syaoron looked a little sad. "Bye..."   
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the morning  
  
Sakura got out of the shower, in her uniform, brushing her soft essential hair. It was silky soft. After doing her hair, she put on her pastel pink lip gloss, took her back pack, and walked out of her room. She walked past the sleepy Fujitaka and Touya. "Ohayoo, I'm going now," Sakura said, slipping on her shoes and walking out the door. "Yeah, bye," They said in unison, practically falling asleep.  
  
Sakura walked, thinking about what happend the following night.   
~FlahBack~  
They were only a few inches away. "Oh, would you look at the time, I have to be home when father and Touya get home!" Sakura said, jetting out of the park.  
  
~End of FlahBack~   
  
"Syaoron-Kun..." Sakura said to herself. She had no idea why Syaoron was in her head. She just ignored it and kept walking, listening to the birds chirp.  
  
At School  
Sakura took her seat, next to Tomoyo-Chan, again. "*Yawn* Ohayoo Gozaimasu, Tomoyo-Chan!" Sakura greeted her best friend. "Oh hey, Sakura, it's the last day today.." Tomoyo said, "So I thought I'd bring my camera, because the teachers said I could," Tomoyo continued. Tomoyo pointed her camera at Sakura. Sakura sweatdropped. She waved at the camera, with a foolish laugh.   
  
Syaoron came in the class room and took his seat next to Sakura on the other side. He looked the other direction and Sakura felt bad that she was nervous about kissing somebody and that Syaoron was ignoring her. Sakura got up and tapped Syaoron on the sholder. Syaoron turned around. "Syaoron-Kun..." Sakura said... "Yeah..." Syaoron asked. "I want to talk to you at the dance if your going to be there," Sakura said. "Okay, I'll be there then," Syaoron said. "I'm so genki now, see you there," Sakura said.  
  
*******~ At the VERY end of School~ *******  
  
"So really, Chiharu and you too Naoko, are going to move to Otaku, at the almost same location?" Sakura said. "Yeah, but we can say goodbye at the dance," Chiharu and Naoko said. "Who are you guys going with?" Tomoyo asked. "Well..." Naoko said. "Oh, you can say it, Naoko," Chiaharu said. "Who are you going with, Chiharu?" Tomoyo asked. Chiaharu blushed lightly, "Well... I'm going with Takashi, since I won't see him as much, we promised to write eachother and we have to take advantage of the time we have left," Chiaharu said. "Oh, that's sad, but at least you'll have a long distance relationship," Sakura said. "Come on Naoko, tell us!" All the girls said in unison  
  
"Well, I'm going with Keiko-Kun," Naoko said. (Keiko is MADE up!) "Oh Keiko! He's kawaii!" Tomoyo said. "Who are you going with Sakura?" They girls asked in unison. "Well, look at the time, I'll see all of you guys at the dance," Sakura said, running off. "Strange!" Chiaharu said. "Yeah," The girls replied in unison.  
  
Sakura ran all the way home. She got the key out of her bag and opened the door and ran to her bed. She fell, tiredly, on her bed. "I'm tired!" Sakura said, taking deap breathes.  
  
***Time for the dance***  
  
Sakura got up from her bed and put the magazine (Clue:: The magazine article Sakura was reading, was... "How do you know when you love a guy?") on her dresser, bookmarked. She took a towel from the closet and went into the restoroom. She went into the shower and turned on the warm water. She bathed in the warm water. She heard her cell phone that Tomoyo gave her a LONG time ago, ring. She got out of the shower with the water still running, and went to her room to get her cell phone and went back to the bathroom. She answered.  
  
Syaoron: S... Sakura?  
Sakura: Syaoron-Kun?  
Syaoron Yeah?  
Sakura: Oh, hi, Syaoron-Kun, what's up, what are you doing?  
Syaoron: Nothing... Y... you?  
Sakura: Oh, I'm taking a warm shower for the dance right now  
Syaoron: *SWEATING, BLUSHING, ALMOST FAINTING* O... O... Oh!  
Sakura: Something wrong Syaoron-Kun?  
Syaoron: *BLUSHING, SWEATING, ALMOST FAINTING* I... I'm al.... al... alright...  
Sakura: Okay... Can I finish my warm shower, I kind of have to rince somemore of my body and soap my spots  
Syaoron: *FAINTED, BLUSHING* *ON THE GROUND FROM HIS PHONE EXPERIENCE*  
Sakura: Syaoron? Syaoron? Syaoron-Kun? Hello?  
"The phone must of died," Sakura said.   
  
Sakura was done and got out of the shower. She took her towel and dried up. She put on cherry blossom scented lotion. She put on some peach blossom scented body spray, then dried her her, completly by the hair drier. She slipped on her red strapped dress. "Gee, I have to hurry or I'll be late," Sakura said, putting on pink pastel lip gloss and dark blue eyes shadow. She combed her silky soft hair and fixed it really cutely. Sakura was done and got her purse. She called Tomoyo to tell her that she was done so Tomoyo could pick her up.   
  
Sakura waited quietly, trying to kill time, she turned on the television. She watched a full 30 minutes of a anime cartoon that she thought was kawaii, until she heard a car beep. She went to see what it was. It was Tomoyo-Chan in her limmo waiting. There was someone in there with her... Sakura thought it was familiar. Sakura locked the door and ran to the car. She opened the door. "Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo said. "Hey!" Sakura greeted, looking at the boy thaat was with her. "ERIOL!" Sakura exclaimed. "Are you too on a date?" Sakura asked. "Yeah!" They said in unison. "Oh, great!" Sakura said happily. Sakura was looking out the window quietly. Eriol and Tomoyo were in eyes struck and Sakura seemed a little sad.  
~At the Dance~  
  
Sakura walked into the the dance room to Syaoron who was sitting down in a chair. "S... Syaoron-Kun..." Sakura said. "S... Sakura?" Syaoron said. "Syaoron-Kun... I have to ask you something..." Sakura said. "What is it?" Syaoron asked. "Was I dreaming, or were you going to kiss me last night?" Sakura asked, looking at the ground, blushing a bit. Syaoron didn't answer, he was blushing, a LOT! Sakura looked at him and saw he was blushing so he couldn't talk much. Syaoron saw she was looking at him and Sakura immidietly (Spelled that wrong, didn't I?) turned back.   
  
"I better go now, I... I... I'll talk to you after the dance," Sakura said, going to a boy, a boy named Tsukisashi Shugorou (Totally Made up -_-). Syaoron looked a bit disappointed, because he totally ignored her and he was trying to keep himself from killing the guy.  
  
"Tsukisashi-Kun?" Sakura asked. "Oh, hey Sakura-Chan!" he replied delightfully. "What's up?" Sakura asked. "Oh, just on a date with Kimo Mukoyami," he said. "Oh... Then see you," Sakura said leaving. She went to the food table and got some punch in a big great glass. Tomoyo called her and Sakura put it down on a table where Tsukisashi put a LOT of alchohal in it and left quickly. "This will make Sakura really wild and want to be with me!" he said, stupidly, he didn't like Kimo, he was just using her...   
  
"Look at this Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo said, showing her the digital cam corder, Mikko had (Made up -_-). Sakura sweatdropped. "Is that all?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, you can go now," Tomoyo said, smiling.. Sakura sweatdropped again, waling to where she put her drink was. She then drank it all the way and was done. She then got a little buzz, then got really drowzy, and then was walking very weirdly. Sakura was now officially DRUNK! She was actually, REALLY drunk. Her eyes weren't so blury so the first guy she saw was Syaoron. She walked to him.  
  
"H... H... *DRUNK* H... Hey, Syaoron-Kun..." Sakura said, falling into his arms. Syaoron started to blush. "Sakura, what happend, you seem a little, drowzy," Syaoron-Kun said. "No... N... No, I'm... N... Not," Sakura said, getting up and taking a seat next to him. "Syaoron, let's go, this is boring... Let's have some FUN in downtown Tokyo," Sakura said. "F... Fun?" Syaoron said, blushing a bit. "Yeah..." Sakura said, taking his arm and walking weirdly. When they got out Sakura stopped him, and made out with him passionatly.   
  
~End of Chapter One~  
  
Notice- Okay, it sucked and was boring a bit... Sorry... I'll write the next chapter soon... And I'll finish Cherry Blossom Festival- Part 3 soon... Cya....  
Jo nata 


End file.
